


Just Another Night In

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John buys himself an eye mask to help him sleep. Fin thinks it looks ridiculous, but sees its potential for sexual fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night In

**Author's Note:**

> So all of my fics belong to the same universe and are loosely connected. They're all one-shots, and can be read alone, but there are references in ones from previous fics in other ones!

John snuggled into the bed, ready to get some sleep. He slipped on his brand new eye mask and smiled; it _did_ block out all the city lights.

“What the hell is that?” Fin scoffed. It sounded like he was standing near the bed, but John didn’t feel like pushing up the mask to check.

“This, my love, is an eye mask,” John said patiently. “Blocks out all that pesky city light.”

“You look ridiculous.”

“Ah, but I will sleep like Sleeping Beauty,” John said, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

“Yes, but with that on, you’ll miss me undressing,” Fin said seductively. 

John resisted for a second – he _had_ wanted to go straight to sleep – but a tendril of interest shot through him. He pushed up the eye mask. Fin was standing in his pajamas already. John scowled. “You’re already ready for bed,” he protested.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t undress. And I think I want some extra fun with you tonight,” he added, heading for their _fun_ cabinet.

John shifted to the middle of the bed eagerly, then took the mask off and discarded it somewhere on the bed. He quickly took off his pajamas. He wondered what Fin would pull out today; that cabinet was a veritable treasure chest of sex toys. He hoped not the whip; he wasn’t in the mood for pain today, and Fin was always good about asking first whether it was a flogging kind of day. Besides, pajamas weren’t quite the right attire for the whip.

Fin came back with the fuzzy cuffs, and John immediately placed his hands near the headboard. Oh yes, this game he could play. Fin gently locked John’s hands in the cuffs, stopping to press a kiss to his left hand and wedding ring, and slid two fingers in to make sure it was loose enough. 

He stopped and looked at John, long arms crossed above his head, bound by blue fuzzy cuffs. Long, lean lines, cock hardening against his thigh. He glanced upwards and saw the glint of the wedding ring and hid a smile; he didn’t want John to think he was mocking him but every time he saw that ring he couldn’t help but feel happy that they were together.

John was wriggling again, but this time in anticipation. Fin grasped the bottom of his white t-shirt and slowly pulled upward. Maddeningly slowly. His stomach and chest was exposed inch by inch and John swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth. The cuffs rattled as he strained against them, reaching for Fin.

Fin didn’t hide his smile this time. “Come on, man, you know those aren’t gonna give,” he laughed. “You just gotta look and wait.”

With a final flourish, the t-shirt came off and fell to the floor. John stared hungrily at his husband. He waited for Fin to start taking his pants off, wanting to see Fin’s cock, but instead Fin started playing with one of his nipples. “Mmmm,” Fin moaned. 

John’s hips bucked involuntarily, but he didn’t say anything. He knew rushing Fin along just slowed him down. Besides, the man looked like he was having fun, and John didn’t want to interrupt that (oh, who was he kidding? If he could, he’d be over there in a second, replacing his mouth with Fin’s fingers).

Fin teased his nipples into hard nubs, completely ignoring John. John stayed silent and Fin didn’t even hear the cuffs rattle. “Well done,” he praised.

His hands slid to the top of his pants and toyed with the drawstring knot. He liked teasing John, had more patience than John when it came to sex, but even he was getting ready to move on. He undid the knot and slid his pants down, his cock bobbing free.

John’s mouth went completely dry. Fin’s cock was gorgeous, thick and hard, shorter than his long, lean one but thicker, and he desperately wanted to touch it. He never felt like he could get enough of the sight, though, and he hungrily stared.

Fin looked speculatively at the discarded mask. “You know, I think I see a use for that silly thing,” he said. “We’ve never tried blindfolding before.” He looked searchingly at John. “Do you trust me?”

“Always, my love,” John said. “I want to see what you come up with, you wondrous man.”

Fin kissed him desperately, overwhelmed suddenly by love. He heard the cuffs rattling again and knew that John was trying to bury a hand in his hair. John always did that when they kissed like this, even when he was cuffed to the bed.

Fin broke the kiss and slipped the mask back over John’s eyes. “Can you see anything?”

“Touch of light.”

Fin adjusted it.

“Nothing now.”

Fin stepped back and admired his handiwork. He reached a hand out and caressed John’s side. John leaned into the caress and his head turned toward it. Fin’s hand trailed to John’s hip and John mewled. Fin ignored John’s cock, which was glistening with precome, and played with a nipple instead.

John gasped, his hips bucking forward again. 

John liked this, more than he had thought he would. He was totally at Fin’s mercy, with no idea what was coming next, and it felt surprisingly good to give up control completely. Everything was a surprise, every touch a mystery. He missed Fin’s expressive face but enjoyed having to do nothing but wait for whatever Fin decided. He never, ever thought he would trust someone enough to let them cuff and blindfold him, but he was entirely comfortable and knew Fin would never hurt him. 

Fin was playing his body like an instrument, wringing moans and gasps out of him. After over fourteen years together, Fin knew exactly where to touch and how hard, and he used this knowledge well now, arousing John and making him hard as a rock without ever touching his cock. 

Suddenly all sensation stopped, and John panted for breath, pulling himself together. He had been shockingly close to coming for someone whose cock hadn’t even been touched yet. He made a noise of displeasure, wanting _something_ back. He felt Fin straddle his chest and the blunt end of Fin’s cock at his lips.

John opened his mouth eagerly. He loved blowing Fin (he loved having sex with Fin, pretty much in any way). Fin slid in and moaned softly. John sucked lightly, running his tongue along the underside of Fin’s cock as he did. His own cock was hard and completely ignored right now, but he knew his turn would come, and he focused on getting Fin off and blowing his mind. He traced the vein with his tongue while sucking gently. He wished Fin would pull out so he could blow on Fin’s cock; Fin liked it when he did that. John encouragingly pushed at Fin’s cock with his tongue and Fin got the hint.

John blew a steady stream of cool air onto Fin’s cock. 

“Damn, I love it when you do that,” Fin said.

“You tell me every time,” John answered. He stuck his tongue out searchingly, trying to find Fin’s cock again. He found it and licked at the tip, savoring the taste of precome. “Mmm.” He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, trying to get more of that taste.

“Oh, fuck, John,” Fin panted. “I can’t….” he trailed off, but John knew what he meant; Fin never could keep still during a blow job.

Fin started fucking John’s mouth. John loosened his jaw and let him, stroking him with his tongue as he did so. The taste was getting stronger; Fin was getting closer. With a strangled cry, Fin came, and John swallowed, relishing the taste. 

Fin got off John and looked at him critically. He knew better than try to give a blowjob to John post-coital; John always complained that he was too distracted after an orgasm to give a decent one. He thought about it for a moment and grinned. He left the room with the lube they kept on the nightstand table, deciding to prepare himself in the bathroom to give nothing away.

John frowned. The room was silent. He knew Fin wouldn’t have left him like this, but he wondered what Fin was up to and what on Earth the man was planning. He wriggled a bit, trying to translate friction on his back into friction on his cock. 

Fin entered the room, ready, and watched for a moment as John’s head turned pointlessly in search of him.

“Hey, man, I’m here,” he said, not wanting to frighten John out of ever doing this again. “And you’re going to like this.”

John stopped moving in anticipation. Fin straddled John again and sat down on his cock.

“ _Holy fuck, Fin,_ ” John screamed. His hips shot forward immediately completely of their own volition. Fin was grinning ear to ear; this had been a _particularly_ good idea of his.

He braced himself on the bed and let John set the pace. John was bucking into him _fast_ , desperate by now for an orgasm. Fin helped him along by playing with his nipples, tugging on his ears, bringing him close like he had before. John was swearing constantly, too, as he always did, very vocal during sex. “Fin, oh God, Jesus, Fin, keep doing that, please Fin, love you, oh God right there I’m going to come, I’m gonna come, fuck, _Fin_ ,” he howled as he came. He slackened against the restraints into the bed. Fin got off him and undid the cuffs and took off the mask.

“Well?” he asked, somewhat nervously.

“Fin, we are doing that again,” John declared. “That was _amazing_.”

He wrapped one of his now free hands around Fin’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. “It amazes me, my love, that after almost fifteen years you can still keep astounding me,” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
